


Wolf's Moonlight

by UnknownReaderHasJoined



Category: Twilight, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Romance, Siblings, Spirits, Supernatural - Freeform, Wolf Pack, Wolves, powers, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownReaderHasJoined/pseuds/UnknownReaderHasJoined
Summary: "I was the wolf, and she became my moon."Kiera grew up like any other average teen; a pretty happy childhood, lots of adventures and downhill emotions, as well as the occasional innocent dating with heartbreaks and all. A very HUMAN life, but then, of course, the exception of something incredibly odd happening to her.Moving to La Push, a place her dad grew up, she saw it as another adventure. But then things began to change all around her on a whole new level, an adventure she has never in her life thought possible.*work in progress title and story*
Relationships: Paul Lahote/Original Character(s), Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Hello readers!

So, quick 'authors note', I started this as a warm up, and since then it just kinda grew from my overworking imagination. I needed to bounce around some ideas, work on what and how to write certain things. Pulled back from all the 'witchy' themes, considering I have two already in the works of rewriting. I'm still on the fence on how to approach the main characters details, so I'm casually working on that.

From that, whatever I change or decide will be added to this front page, and in any authors notes added at the bottom of each page.

I seriously need to focus on one at a time, but I tend to run out of juice so fresh ideas helps working up those existing ones.

** DISCLAIMERS **

I do not own anything of Twilight, except for characters of my creation in this story.

I do not own any of the images, from cover to within each chapter.

It will later contain mature scenes, but it'll be a while before they pop up.

I'm writing this purely for fun and with what comes to me when I can. However, I will be asking YOU, the readers, on what you'd like to see in the story from time to time. Get some input and thoughts from ya'll.


	2. Towards Tomorrow

Farewells and good-byes were never her thing — in fact, Kiera Thorne hated them.

Never a fan of endings, but she always looked forward to seeing tomorrow and what it holds.

Kiera figured life was full of adventures, you never know what that tomorrow may bring, and who knows? It may hold something you just couldn't, shouldn't, wouldn't miss out.

And as bittersweet as that good-bye may bring, she would never forget her past, or those who she would hold forever and bring with her towards that tomorrow, despite wherever she may be.

Before that tomorrow comes, she wants to make as many memories as possible to bring forward to share with whoever she may find. And so, here sat a fifteen year old girl with her best friends, sharing a symbol on themselves forever and permanently, with a bit of convincing for their parents.

Four girls and their tattoos of a paw print; each located differently. Freshly made, and still sore. Each designed uniquely to the individual — given her love for painting, Kiera had made hers small and placed on her left inner forearm, outlined in black, and given a watercolor overlap with blues and purples.

A reminder that no matter where tomorrow leads them, this reminds them and proves that they'll always be their own pack.

Why a pack?

Since they were 'pups' -- Kiera's own father and family back in his home town referred to her -- it simply stuck within the group. Starting with her claiming them as her own pack, she played off of that for inspiration.

Simple; yet held deep meaning.

Truthfully, Kiera was excited. The possibilities were endless, and she considered growing her pack, possibly. The Thorne girl had always been a social butterfly, and loved to create and help those who need it.

A nurturer by nature, and expressively compassionate. She enjoyed quite a few hobbies, but always enjoyed keeping some reminders of nature around her; hence the surplus of plants in her room and the lovely garden she worked on for years they lived there, which made it a little upsetting to leave the latter.

And so, here she stood, looking around her now vacant room: no bed, no dresser, no pictures on the wall, or a single painting anymore. Her plants were safely packed, covered, and secured in the back of her oldest brothers truck, which would eventually become Silas' once August moved for college.

Everything she loved and held dear was already on it's way to La Push, Washington. And in this moment, she took the moment to take in everything before turning to leave. They needed this; she needed this.

It was time to look towards her tomorrow.


	3. La Push

Movement slowed to a stop, her momentum followed only to stir her from her slumber.

"We're here, guys! Wakey, wakey," soft groan came from the young teen girl at her mother's chipper voice, and a deep chuckle from their dad at the passenger side in front of her. Her eyes were covered with her baseball cap, which shielded her from the sun to help her rest well during the long drive. Her long dark brown hair flowed in wavy loose curls naturally around her slender shoulders, slightly tangled from her constant shuffling to get comfortable in her spot in the back. Sleeping in a car was never comfortable, like ever.

Ocean blue eyes blinked open, squeezing them closed and then open repeatedly from the drowsiness. Light tanned hands with shimmery lavender painted nails rubbed the sleep from the corner of her eyes, releasing a yawn as she slowly realized their car had stopped completely. She could feel her brother, Silas, shift beside her as he woke from his awkward angled sleep position, neck kink and all.

Sucks to be tall in the back seat, she giggled at that thought.

"What's so funny, midget?" Silas grumbled, causing Kiera's grin to drop and glared at her brother in great offense, promptly followed with a swift punch to his shoulder. Matched glares met in a standoff.

The two had been lazed in the back seat of their parents SUV, though she was smart enough to use a pillow support. The drive itself was long and interesting, considering they drove from concrete jungle to woodland and beaches. Certainly a new environment, one her parents clearly missed.

Ignoring her brother as he stretched best he could given the tight space in the car, the younger looked through her window with cheek squashed against the clear glass.

It was peaceful, she noted. Soothing, even. Yet there was something in the air, a shift she could feel as soon as she took in everything around her. She just couldn't place her finger on it. It was like all her senses were heightened, and she felt more in tune with her surroundings; the trees, the ground, and the animals around. She could feel more...

It was just incredibly strange, yet 'strange' was something she knew well.

Brushing it off, Kiera decided that she didn't hate it, but also didn't love it. Overall, she wasn't sure what she felt just yet, only that she believed it would take time to adjust.

Taking visual, she noticed a lot more trees, especially clustered around their new home, than what she was used to back in their old home. The trees and hillside slope in which their house was securely built on, concealed anything that would be beyond. It kinda made her nervous with how secluded they were that her imagination made up the worst scenarios. It was definitely quieter, except for all the natural sounds you'd hear in a forest: the bug's and the birds.

Yea, she was by far out of her element as a city girl -- one that traveled and lived in only cities due to dads work.

Despite her feelings on discovering new adventures and her need to remain optimistic, she still felt skeptical from time to time. Inner doubts and all that fun stuff.

Fortunately, her parents were well prepared to transfer, particularly her mom who was a well loved and trusted pediatrician. Simple enough, as long as there's a job opening. And there was.

Now, the more complicated was her dad. Down side of this move, he'll be traveling a lot more, but he just recently been promoted, which essentially made him his own boss. There were certainly pros and cons to that, but there were promises to skype as much as possible. She was his little girl, always closest and shared the same sense of humor.

She looked forward to getting to know her fathers side of the family again, getting in touch with her Native roots again. Not that she hasn't, her father was very devoted and open about his Native blood and heritage. Even when they visited her paternal grandparents here, she could remember the bonfires and stories, just the mood made her feel warm and at home.

Like her paternal grandparents, her parents were an interracial couple, as well. It was subtle in her looks, considering many didn't really see it, but she was mixed. She honestly took more after her moms looks, yet attained the undertones for getting more lovely color from her dad.

Her two older brothers varied, however; one with darker tanned skin to lighter then hers. Her mother Lori was pale with dark brown hair and the same ocean blue eyes, both of which she inherited. Their father with his black hair, darker skin tone than hers, and his hazel eyes. He just favored his Native roots.

The middle sibling, Silas, was two years her senior, standing as the tallest of the three, and the darkest with his dark brown hair and that nice dark tan. He was quite popular with his hazel eyes. It was clear however, that he took most after dad, inheriting majority of the Quileutte genes. And decided to grow out his hair, another trait that had girls interested and swooning, apparently. She swore he took the best hair genes in the family.

August was the oldest, her being the youngest of the three, by four years her senior. He was only a few inches shy of Silas, nearly pale as mom with his black hair and light brown eyes. He was moving in for the time being, all the while working on some internships and planning to start out in community college before finding what to do next. He was still undecided. Naturally, he was the book smart sibling, most organized and chillest. And clearly the maturest of the three, always having to police the younger two.

And again, they were such obvious physical differences, aside from the facial, however, their attitudes? She and Silas were damn near the same. They both loved to egg each other on, which often ended with arguments and fighting. Nothing serious, just the typical sibling quarrels.

Kiera was definitely the shortest by far, it was almost sad at how short. She stood two inches past five, and clearly a tiny thing like their mom, who had literally three inches on her. It was stated she took after her maternal grandmother in that area.

But when it came to her height, her brothers gave her a height complex. She hated being reminded.

Blue eyes peered through the tinted window on her side, taking in the cute woodsy house built among the tall trees.

In all honesty, it was quite the sight.

Before her stood a two story white house built surrounded by trees and on a slight slope, evident when their driveway led them upwards and on a flatter surface. It wasn't new, nor was it in bad condition. It looked like a cozy forest home.

There were lights firmly placed along the driveway, no doubt to help make it easier, and a deck to peer across the woods at a decent height. She couldn't see the back side just yet, but she could picture it being just as nice as the front.

There was a light shove from beside her, causing her to smack her face against the window which ended with the annoying laugh of her brother, Silas. Grumbling and rubbing her forehead and cheek where they had made contact, she glared through the corner of her eye, planning her own retaliation.

After glaring at him with as much heat in reaction to her brothers smug look, the teen girl quickly kicked him in the leg with sounded smack and grunt, which earned a curse word or two before stumbling out of the car as fast as she could. A frustrated yell and loud slamming of her brothers door, it didn't take long for her to hear quick steps behind her as she dashed towards the new house, up the stairs, and through the opened door that their parents had already unlocked.

One thing many don't consider when they see her short height and her brothers very tall stature, is that her legs were quick and she moved at the speed of light -- of course, they both knew well what helped her be quick of foot.

Huffing all the way through the house, desperate to avoid retaliation from her brother, Kiera couldn't help the wheezy laughs escaping. They could hear their parents shouting at them to stop, no doubt. She couldn't hear them over the loud stomps and her own heavy breaths and screaming whenever she was nearly grabbed.

Turning around the corner towards the stairs going down, she was abruptly stopped when something collided into her side, causing her the attacker to land opposite and away from said escape path.

The game had ended as she and her red in the face brother gasping for air after their spontaneous game of tag. They were soon in fits of hard laughter, stomachs aching and sides hurting for laughing much too hard.

"You two think you've had enough rough housing?" they heard from above their heads, looking up to see their mother in her 'I'm irritated and disappointed' stance. Groaning, they stood from the floor and faced her with guilty and bashful expressions, while immediately started pointing at the other for starting it.

Despite her petite and delicate appearance, she was far from some weak pushover. Their mother knew how to set and enforce the rules in the house, which they believed it was due to her coming from a military family history; grandpa Dave was a military man from a long line of soldiers. Their dad was pretty laid back and goofy, although responsible and could be serious when the need is there, but mom? Nah, she was the fearsome force that held a firm hand when needed.

Their gradual new arguments and blame deflection only earned a stern glare, and a loud laugh from downstairs from their father no doubt. Rolling her eyes with a sigh, she gave them a look to follow. By the sounds of it, their moving truck had just pulled up, as well as August in his large dark blue truck.

Once more, the two teens shoved and tripped the other as they once more raced, eager to bring the oldest into the fold. Poor August.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change the names a bit as they weren't working for me, so if you see 'Korey' or 'Karver/Carver', let me know. 
> 
> Anyways, this'll be worked on slowly as well. I'm trying to get back into my creative mode to continue my projects and more, especially now that I have more time. If you have any ideas to add, let me know and I can consider how to implement them. This story isn't set in stone, more like working as I go. The other ones I'm reworking the plots and such.
> 
> I won't have any 'beta's' or editing for a while, it's a hard habit to push through and not be so nitpicky and undecided, which is why nothing gets done or moving.

**Author's Note:**

> "She holds the moon in her hands."


End file.
